


la terra che aspetta.

by Jolly Camaleonte (ginnyx)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Phone Calls & Telephones
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-19
Updated: 2015-01-19
Packaged: 2018-03-08 06:08:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3198272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ginnyx/pseuds/Jolly%20Camaleonte
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cass è in una patetica stazione degli autobus con la cravatta storta, un borsone e l'aria stanca.<br/><i>E ti sta chiamando per non dirti addio.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	la terra che aspetta.

  
  


«Parto.»

Tu stringi un po' il telefono, gli occhi ancora chiusi.

_(Non ti ha neanche detto ciao.)_

_(Te lo dice sempre.)_

Ora però sono le tre di notte e ti esce solo un

«Cass.»

E cerchi di riprendere possesso della tua gola, lasciando che la penombra delinei la finestra e la notte.

«Mi avevi detto di avvisare quando sarebbe successo.»

Ed è strano che sia tutto così morbido –le coperte, la luce- in un momento come quello.

«Intendevo un po' prima, Cass –non in coda per il check-in.»

 

E non ti senti molto le gambe, mentre ti rigiri e non riesci neanche a tenere gli occhi aperti.

__(_ _ __Con Cass puoi permetterti di tenerli chiusi._ _ __)_ _

Anche se non ha ancora detto il tuo nome, e ti dà fastidio.

Un tempo ti avrebbe dato fastidio avere quel fastidio.

Ma hai smesso.

_(_ _Intorno al giorno che hai deciso che era_ __solo Cass_ _ _._ _)_

 

«Non ci sono check-in per gli autobus, Dean.»

E a quel punto ti permetti un grugnito e uno sbuffo divertito.

«Nei film è sempre un aeroporto ed è deprimente, ma  _una stazione degli autobus_ _–_ »

«Non volevi che Jack Kerouac fosse orgoglioso di noi?»

E qui sorridi, e sorridi un po' di più sapendo che lui sa che lo stai facendo.

«Dovrebbe essere Dean a partire.»

E non ti esce altro di sagace perché sono le tre di notte, stai facendo metafore letterarie e Cass sta partendo.

Cass è in una patetica stazione degli autobus con la cravatta storta, un borsone e l'aria stanca.

__(E ti sta chiamando per non dirti addio.)_ _

 

«La maggior parte del tempo, preferirei essere con te.»

E tu pieghi appena la testa, sentendolo e immaginandolo il suo sguardo che sa che non glielo dirai e che non è questo che gli importa.

Cass lo dice perché tu non lo sai.

E per questo non vi dite cazzate strane, da film, da aeroporto.

Quelle le sapete, Dio, quelle le dai per scontate.

Cass non ti dice che tornerà. Sai che lo farà.

__(_ _ __Cass torna sempre, come le onde del mare._ _ __)_ _

«Ti aspetto.»

__(_ _ __Perché lui è le onde e tu la terra che aspetta._ _ __)_ _

 

E non c'è tragedia in questo.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> “Part of me always believed that you'd come back”.  
> E in questo sta una bellezza che ho sempre amato nel loro rapporto e ho cercato un po' di restituire qui ma... ma, nonostante questa sia una au, con una specie di vena che richiama un po' l'inizio della nona stagione. Con Cass e Dean lontani e che si chiamano per telefono invece di parlare viso viso. Quelle piccole telefonate di qualche secondo in cui tu riuscivi a sentirli toccarsi, nonostante l'impossibilità. Oh, ma quando mai loro accettano qualcosa come impossibile, no? Loro tendono.  
> E niente, non c'è molto da dire, a parte che dovrei smetterla di scrivere solo notturni tra questi due e che il tema del “non posso restare, devo andare” è tipo il principale tra loro due da... dalla quarta stagione? Ossia da sempre? Quindi nulla di nuovo sotto il sole. Niente di nuovo neanche il fatto che io citi impudentemente la sesta stagione (“Much of the time, I'd rather be here” Caged Heat 6x10).


End file.
